


at the price of oblivion

by napstabl00k



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Doomed Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napstabl00k/pseuds/napstabl00k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say dying is hard.<br/>But seeing your best friend on the ground in front of you, not moving, that's hard.<br/>It's hard, and no one understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the price of oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I felt like writing Doomed Dave/Davesprite angst because of all the pictures going around on Tumblr at the moment.  
> Yep.
> 
> "wanna hear a joke?  
> davesprite being happy  
> ha ha  
> ha"

You are Dave Strider, and you’re staring at your best friend’s corpse.

“Fuck. No. This isn’t happening.” You glare down at his closed eyes, his bloodied form, trying to get him to move. “No. John, open your eyes. Fuck, just open your eyes…” You drop to your knees, patting at his face.

You hear a screech from behind you. Goddammit, that denizen is still alive? You feel something whooshing towards you and pull out your sword, jumping into the air and gritting your teeth. You glare at the monster through your shades, a snarl etched on your face. It screams at you, its ugly fangs being its largest features. It lashes out at you. You jump back reflexively and begin to flashstep without even thinking. You’re moving so fast, and nothing can see you. Nothing can touch you.

Nothing can hurt you anymore.

Your rage puts immense power into your fighting, power you didn’t know you had. “You’ll—“ You leap forward. “Pay—“ Your sword swings, and you see a splash of red across your darkened vision. “For—“ The blade sinks in to the hilt, and you pull it out with ease and keep slashing. “That—“ It’s blind in two eyes. “You—“ A claw whisks past your face and manages to graze you. “Fucker—“ This makes you even angrier, and you move so fast you yourself can’t keep up with what you’re doing.

Suddenly you’re standing in a pool, no, a lake of blood, the decimated denizen lying at your feet. And in front of you. Your whole body is covered in sticky red. You can’t see through your bloodied shades and, more importantly, your tears.

You collapse to the ground, shoulders hunched in defeat. You take off your shades in the first time in months and sob for the first time in years.

You want to stay like this forever.

Unfortunately, the game has other plans.

Your shades beep at you. You pick them up, wipe them clean as best you can, and place them on your face, tears still creating tracks through the blood on your cheeks.

Who’s trolling you, anywa—fuck it’s the blind bitch.

gallowsCalibrator (GC) began trolling turntechGodhead (TG)

GC: D4V3 D4V3 D4V3   
GC: TH4T W4S 4M4Z1NG  
GC: 1’V3 N3V3R S33N SOM3ON3 K1LL 4 TOP D3N1Z3N SO QU1CKLY  
GC: W3LL, 1’V3 N3V3R S33N 4NYON3 K1LL 4 TOP D3N1Z3N 4T 4LL, 4CTU4LLY >:\  
GC: BUT ST1LL, TH4T W4S SO 4W3SOM3  
GC: YOU D3S3RV3 TH3 H1GH3ST OF PR41S3.  
TG: i also deserve a best friend  
TG: or did you not factor that into the equation  
GC: >:?

You snarl, wondering what the clearly audible sound would translate to on your shades. It comes out as “grrphlrrg”. Fitting.

TG: did you forget that you just killed john  
TG: or does your feeble troll mind not remember those unimportant details  
GC: 1 D1DN’T FORG3T, 1 JUST—  
TG: did you forget that your idiotic antics  
TG: caused MY BEST FRIEND  
TG: to DIE  
GC: WHO4, C4PS!  
TG: FUCK YOU.

Your teeth hurt from how hard your grinding them together, and you yell louder than you have ever yelled in your life. “Did you FORGET,” you shout, your voice echoing throughout the chamber, “that a LIFE was at stake when you decided to FUCK WITH THE GAME and cause one of the STUPIDEST, DERPIEST, most adorable fucking kid in possibly all of the world, the kid who looked up to me like a brother, the kid met once in real life and never forgot…

…did you forget? Did you forget that he would die?”

GC:  
GC:  
GC:

gallowsCalibrator (GC) ceased trolling turntechGodhead (TG)

“That’s what I thought.” Your voice is a whisper.

You glance at the broken body of your best friend. He looks so peaceful, his face white, completely drained of blood. You wonder why you aren’t crying again when you realize you have no tears left.

He looks as broken as you feel.

You wish you could save him.


End file.
